Talk:Matchmaking/@comment-84.28.58.92-20140924164128
To those who think matchmaking is unfair.. Boom Beach is a strategy game. This strategy is much more than just raiding islands. It's the way you play the whole game. Your actions are causing your matchmaking problems. Don't worry though, I come in peace. In this comment I'll give you some guidelines to help you out. #1 Make up your mind Do you want to be the highest player worldwide or is this game just for bathroom entertainment? Are you planning to spend cash or do you accept a more patient gameplay? Try to answer these questions as clear as possible. My main goal is to unlock all troops without cash to have all offensive options. I don't care about my ranking and just like to have fun booming beaches in creative ways. #2 Understand Boom Beach basics This wiki explains it all. Buildings, troops, gunboat weaponry, statues, everything is understandable. So make sure you do. The basic concept is a higher level allows for a higher HQ, which in turn unlocks all the good stuff. Your level comes from upgrading buildings and doing research, so you need an increasing amount of resources. All boils down to expanding your income and keeping it safe. #3 Think of a plan Combine your gameplay with the basics. How will you pay for your upgrades and research? You can either go for an aggressive or a defensive strategy. Aggressive means your focus needs to be on your troops, landing crafts and gunboat. It allows you to raid more bases and get rich fast. Apart from extra resources you will also get many power stones to get cool statues with great bonuses. These will help your attacks get even stronger, so you can beat (much) higher levels for big loot. Defense means you stop others from raiding you. Being the opposite of the aggressive strategy you focus on all other stuff. Upgrading your defenses is the obvious part, but you will also need to maximise your economy buildings for resource income. You will mostly attack non-player bases as the rest becomes too hard for your weak army. This results in very limited income. #4 Revise your strategy The truth is both strategies are at best reasonable for a while. Aggressive players will find harder and harder enemies, but this also works the other way around. So your weak base will get targeted by much stronger players, unless they don't think it's worth the effort. Every night you'll lose some victory points that way, which makes it harder to increase your score. Keep in mind those points are actually lost, cause it doesn't open up a new target to get them back. In the end this will probably give you a hard time to reach 600 victory points for the 1000 gems bonus.. Defensive players suffer from their bad income. At a certain point you simply can't scrape the resources together to pay for big upgrades and research. And let's face it: your statues kinda suck. Having to wait for the right amount of resources makes you a lucrative target. Even if I have to waste most of my army to raid you, I will be eager to give it a try. You might earn some gems, but at what cost? The only real strategy is a mix of both. Personally I like to play aggro, but I don't overdo it. My current level is 29 and I have 220 victory points. When I get to level 30, I can upgrade my HQ to level 13. This took me less than a month, but from there I will attack less players for several weeks. Why? #5 Divide in phases Start strong, pause and continue. That's my strategy and advise to you. My race to level 30 is almost over and this will end my first phase. By playing aggro I unlocked many options and built nice statues, so I can still attack plenty of enemies. But I get increasinly attacked more overnight by stronger enemies (and one level 28 even, kudos to some Asian dude). So at level 30 I will pause and shift focus to defenses. When my HQ is level 13, there are two huge differences. I can clear every obstacle on my island and I can build my first rocket launcher. This means I can finally setup my base the way I want to and give attackers a hard time. In the process upgrading my defenses will also allow me to level faster (low level buildings have a better experience:time ratio). So I only have to keep my upgrades going and that's basically it. My vault is maxed and most steady supplies come from resource bases, so there isn't that much to lose anyway. A supply boat can't be raided.. Also some research timers are several days now, so I only need a big pile of gold every now and then. I try to time them when Dr Terror is around. Then I go crazy on his bases and take the rest from one or two big players around. For those moments I need to have a big upgrade available to spend the rest of my resources on. Those upgrades will be getting my landing crafts to level 12, so I do still increase my offensive capabilities too. My point is that all works out for me this way. I will remain a weak target for about a week, but that's ok. Soon my defenses will be strong enough to make attackers' losses greater than their profits. In the meanwhile I'll even be leveling faster than before, so I'm on route to unlock medics. After that my new goal will probably be reaching the 600 vp for the gems and just making my casual way to level 20 HQ. As long as Supercell doesn't have release the HQ 20+ upgrade, what's the hurry? RAW